When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Tribute 9
by dogcake
Summary: After all that time, things are finally happening the way destiny wanted them to... How different will it be with the ninja's new friends and family? How are Web and Garmadon going to deal with Misako? And how will the final battle end THIS time?
1. Chapter 1 Wait Who Is That?

Sensei Wu's POV  
as any day here in Ninjago, I was meditating in my room. no evil has bothered us in three years. both Mathew and Minaya were seven, and our family still all lived together on the bounty. I drifted off into perfect mediation, peering into the spirit smoke. What I saw though, shocked me.. it wasnt of something that was to happen in the future.. but something that was suppose to happen long ago.. Lloyd, defeated the overlord, like he was always destined to.. there was a new army, called the stone army.. and one thing that baffled me.. We had met Misako in the Ninjago museum before the army came up... She was alive..? I could still see her again? I havent seen her in.. how long? fifty.. sixty years maybe? I decided this is something that cant wait! I left the room, and met with everyone in the kitchen.  
"Good morning everyone!" I said.  
"morning sensei" They all replied.  
"I, have some where I need to go today.. so I will be gone" I announced.  
"where are you going?" Kai asked.  
"to the museum.." I answered.  
"What for?" Jay asked.  
"to uh.. to visit an, old friend." I replied.  
"oh can we come sensei!?" Matt asked.  
"I-" "Yea sensei! can we please?" Minaya asked. I sighed.  
"I suppose..." I answered.  
"Yay!" they cheered.  
"guess we're going to keep an eye on them" Alyssa stated. This wasnt going as planned.. I wanted to see Misako, alone.. A while later, we left, and by now, everyone decided they were coming. I was upset, but I kept calm. We came to the museum, and the two kids were amused by the dinosaur fossils. We walked through the halls, when I accidentally bumped into someone, causing them to drop their scrolls. I helped picked them up.  
"Im sorry, I-" I saw who it was.  
"Wu..?" Misako questioned.  
"Misako.." I replied..  
"Its been a while.." she smiled.  
"A long while.." I replied.  
"and these are the ninja?" she asked, viewing all of them. "And Garmadon.." she smiled at him. he tried to look away. "and who are these two girls, and these two kids..?" she asked.  
"uh.." I really didnt know what to say..  
"wait, who are you?" Jay asked, saving me from answering.  
"This, is Misako.. Lloyds, mother.." I told them.  
"My.. my mom..?" he asked. I nodded.  
"But what about dad and my step mo-" He started, but Garmadon quickly put his hand over his mouth.  
"Uh? Garmadon..?" Misako questioned.  
"um.. he.. he.." "is tired! his brain isnt working right!" Web finished for him. Garmadon gave a small sigh of relief.  
"And who are you..?" Misako asked her.  
"Im Web" she said.  
"And how do you know them?" Misako questioned.  
"Long story... and this" Web motioned to Alyssa "is Alyssa" she finished.  
"What about the kids?" Misako asked, smiling at Minaya and Matt.  
"Oh, this is my daughter, Minaya" Cole said.  
"oh thats very nice, hello Minaya" Misako said to her.  
"hello!" Minaya welcomed her. "and my mommy is her!" Minaya pointed to Alyssa.  
"and im matt!" Matt held out his hand formally. Misako shook it and gave a small laugh.  
"And who are your parents?" Misako asked him.  
"my mom is her" he pointed to Web. "and my dad is" "DEAD!" Web interrupted.  
"he's what?" Misako asked.  
"he um.. he's dead." Web lied.  
"yea, very, dead..he died in.. um.. in a car crash!" Garmadon added.  
"Oh, im sorry to hear that.." Misako said with sympathy.  
"But you-" Lloyd started, but Web gave him a small nudge to signal silence. He seemed to understand that, but Matt didnt.  
"Daddy is right there though" Matt pointed at Garmadon. Both Web and Garmadon were trying to hide the fact that they were married, and had a kid.  
"Uh.. What..?" Misako asked.  
"Um, what, he means is.. I.. He looks up to me, and I help take care of him.." Garmadon tried. Misako went with it, and both Web and Garmadon gave a relieved sigh.  
"Bu-" "matt, can I talk to you?" Garmadon interrupted him.  
"Um.. Okay..?"Matt was confused. He walked with Garmadon out of the way so we couldnt see, or hear them.  
"Well, its great to finally see my son again!" Misako hugged Lloyd. Lloyd hugged her back, but he was a little dumbfounded. He had been accustomed to called Web his mother for so long, so I can understand that. When she let go of him, she hugged me.  
"You too Wu.." She seemed to hug me tightly. I hugged her back. I had always had feelings for her, but it was wrong since she was married to my brother.. But.. Now he's married to Web.. And Misako still thinks he's married to her.. This was going to be confusing.. So very confusing..

Alyssa: Oh boy.. im glad I dont have to hide anything from anyone..

Misako: hiding? whos hiding something?

Web: ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!

Misako:.. Garmadon?

Garmadon: HM?! WHAT?! NO! I AM NOT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Misako: I was just going to ask why you were playing with a duck, but okay..

Web: Its not just a duck, its captain waddles, and thats his bath time buddy!

Garmadon: hey.. I dont want everyone to know..

Misako: then why does she know?

Web and Garmadon: NO REASON!

Misako:..?

Alyssa: yeah, THIS wont blow up in someones face... anyways, read and comment! ^-^

Misako: Garmadon? whats that ring on your finger?

Garmadon: O_O uh..

Misako: *points to Web* and yours matches..

Web:.. THEY'RE FROM THE SECRET CLUB!

Misako: secret club?

Garmadon: uh, yeah.. where we um.. uh..

Web: eat, peanut... butter..

Garmadon:..on doughnuts..

Alyssa: O_O ...uh.. ew..

Web: *whispers to Alyssa* You know that thats not what they're really for!

Alyssa: *whispers* I know. but still gross,..

web: no its not really that gross..

Alyssa: Just read and comment!


	2. Chapter 2 Well that Escalated quickly

Skales POV  
"SERPENTINE!" I called out. "WE'VE BEEN HIDING FOR FAR, TOO, LONG!" I announced. "FOR YEARS, WE'VE BEEN HIDING IN OUROBURUS! NOW IS THE TIME TO STRIKE! THE PEOPLE HAVE COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT US!" I yelled. The crowd of serpentine cheered on at me, skales, king of the serpentine!  
"What do we do now master skales?!" One of the them called out to me.  
"I say, we burrow beneath the city! And bury them, as they have once buried us!" I announced. I had somewhat of a dajevue moment.. But it passed. They cheered on as I thought the plan out in my head. Revenge, would be ours...  
Alyssa's POV  
As I watched Web and Garmadon try to hide the truth about them from Misako,which was quite amusing, I began to become worried. If Misako was here, then what about the Stone Army...? When Garmadon came back with Matt, we walked into the room where Misako told us about the Overlord.  
"An evil, by the name of the Overlord, grew from the shado-" "Yea yea, we've heard this story a hundred times." Lloyd said.  
"You have? Where?" Misako asked. Everyone pointed at Web and I, and we started to slowly back away nervously.  
"We uh, know who he is.. We've met him before." I said.  
"Really?" Misako asked. We both nodded. Then the ground started the shake.  
"This didn't happen like this in the show." Web said  
"The ground is shaking... that can ONLY mean ONE thing." I said. I picked up Minaya and Web picked up Matt. We ran outside and the ground started to open.  
"What's going on?" Nya asked.  
"an earthquake..?" Kai guessed.  
"No it can't be, but it MIGHT be..." Misako started. Then and hand came out of the ground.  
"THE STONE ARMY!" Web and I yelled in unison.  
"What stone what?" Cole asked.  
"We'll explain later, but we have to get everybody outta here." I said. We started the run when the Stone Army rose form the ground. I continued to run, but one of them grabbed me. I quickly put Minaya down  
"RUN!" I told her. "But.." She said concerned.  
"I'll be fine sweetheart, JUST GO!" I told her. She ran over to everyone else and I kicked the stone army guy. He stumbled, but grabbed me before I got away. He watched my feet and held my arms so I couldn't use them. "MOMMY!" Minaya yelled in fear. Boy, this is NOT how it went in the show...  
Cole's POV  
"Alyssa!" I yelled when I saw her being taken by some warriors. I ran after her, calling out her name, but the warriors paid no attention to me. I had to fight a few while trying to reach her. Eventually I got to her.  
"Alyssa! hold on!" I exclaimed.  
"no, you think!" she said sarcastically. I started fighting the warrior, but to no prevail.  
"Stupid pebble warrior!" I became angry.  
"HUUUGGEER?! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!" he yelled at me. I had no idea what he was saying, but while i was confused, he hit me in the head, and I passed out..  
Skales POV  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO"I stopped to cough "...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo ooooooooooo.." my cry lead out. we cant be trapped underground again! we just cant!  
"nice going, ssskales!" Accidus hissed at me.  
"we were just locked underground.. AGAIN!" Bytar yelled.  
"im sssorry, I didnt know!.. you!" I pointed to Fangtom. "itss your fault!" I accused. they all gave me dirty annoyed looks.  
"really ssskales..? he didnt do a thing!" Skalidor growled.  
"well, I would like to sssee you find a way out of here!" I challenged.  
"fine! but for now, you, are no longer our master!" Accidus hissed.  
"bu-" "NO!" he interrupted. I sighed.. what is a snake to do..?  
Garmadons POV  
"guys, wheres the bounty?!" Jay panicked, helping the slightly injured Cole get to safety.  
"right here!" Nya steered the bounty over to the news broadcasting station where we had gathered everyone. we quickly rushed people onto the bounty, but I was grabbed by something.. or someone.. no wait, I think its something.. a stone warrior grabbed me by the shoulder.  
"What do you want?!" I asked impatiently.  
HAGAHRAAATU VEERJAY!" he yelled in his language.  
"what?.. never mind! let me go!" I yelled, trying to get away. then more came and dragged me off somewhere.  
"uh.. WEB!" I yelled. she turned around from where she was and gasped a little. she said something to Matt and Lloyd then ran over to where I was. before she could get to me, the warriors threw me over the side of the building! I yelled as I fell but I was caught by something.. another warrior... one of them hit me in the head, and I was knocked out.

A/N

Alyssa: well, that just summarized two episodes worth of events in, like, ten minutes..

Web:.. oh well.

Alyssa: you realize if the events that happened on the show are happening now, Garmadon is gonna be possessed again.. right?

Web:.. O-o... NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT HIM, OR I'LL SHOVE A **** *** ** UP THERE ** *** **** ** SO THAT THEY *** *** *** * SOUP *** ** *** **** *** *CAMELS *** **** *** *** *** HAT *** *** TREE **** *** AND THEN *** *** *** SO THAT THEY'LL HAVE TO *** SIDE WAYS ON THE *** TOILET!

Garmadon: O_O

Alyssa: O_O

everyone in the room: O_O

Alyssa: thank GOD we have censors!

Web: IM NOT DONE!...AND THEN THEY ** *** **** ** IN A *** *** AND ***** ***** **** ON THE ROOF *** ** **** ** AND *** **** SO THAT ***** *** THERE MOTHER *** ***** **** **** **** **** THIRTY HUNDRED POINT NINE *** **** ** **** ** *** ** HORSE **** IN THEIR **** SO THAT THEY WOULD *** *** AND THEN I WOULD TURN THEIR ***** INSIDE OUT!

Web: thats a lie! the audience is dead except Vety!

Vety: *waving from outside while smearing his face against the window*

Alyssa:.. poor Vety..

Web: Jay had to put up a defense system to keep Vety from hugging him..

Jay: *rocking back and fourth in the corner* so.. many.. HUGS! *creepy eye twitch*

Alyssa:.. poor Jay.. anyways, read, and comment!

Web:.. and remember.. if you even TOUCH, my Garmadon, im going to ** *** ** ** * *** ** *** *** *********************** ** ** *********** ****** **** ** while your mother watches.

Alyssa: T_T Just comment.

Web: yeah! you little *********, have a nice day! ^-^

Garmadon: why did you censor that?

Web: censor what?

Garmadon: you said, 'yeah! you little piggys!'.. why was the word 'piggy's' censored?

Web:.. *shrugs* censor happy?

Alyssa: WILL YOU HURRY UP ALREA-

*Camera dies*  
~2 hours later~  
*camera turns back on!*

Web: JAY YOU DIDNT CHARGE THE CAMERA!

Alyssa: dont blame him.. he's been messed up..


	3. Chapter 3 SCREWITH THY OVERLORD!

Cole's POV  
I ran onto the Bounty and Web told us to look for the Dark Island as she went after Garmadon. We sailed for awhile, stopping only once. We landed on an island and found Zane's dad. THAT was unexpected. We started to fly towards the Dark Island, and I stood alone, lost in thought.  
"Daddy..." I turned around and saw Minaya and Matt.  
"What happened to my mommy and daddy?" Matt asked.  
"Your daddy was taken, and your mom went after him. but we'll get them back." I told him. He nodded and walked away.  
"Daddy, is mommy going to be ok?" Minaya asked me. I looked at her and she had big sad eyes, just like Alyssa. I sighed and picked her up.  
"Don't worry honey, we'll get mommy back, I promise." I said with a smile. She smiled and I kissed her forehead. She walked away half sad and half hopeful. I smiled and drifted back into thought. 'Don't worry Alyssa' I thought to myself. 'Where ever you are, I'll find you.'  
Alyssa's POV  
After Cole was knocked out the Stone Army guy hit me in the head and I black out. When I woke up, I was on the Dark Island.  
"Hello?" I called out. "Alyssa?" I heard someone say. I ran down the beach and saw Web and Garmadon.  
"Where are we?" Garmadon asked.  
"The Dark Island." Web and I said in unison. We looked around, but couldn't find the Overlord. We started to walk around the island and found the Stone Army's base. They all were there and grabbed us when they saw us. They threw Web and me in jail and held Garmadon. Then the Overlord came out.  
"OVERLORD!" We all yelled  
"Garmadon... it is time for you to take your rightful place as ruler of Ninjago..." He said.  
"And why would I do that..?" Garmadon questioned.  
"Cause if you don't, then they'll be the ones paying for your disobedience!" The Overlord excalimed as two Stone Army guys grabbed us through the bars and held knives to our necks.  
"STOP! FINE, I'LL DO IT!" Garmadon pleaded  
"Good... now follow me..." The Overlord said. Garmadon started to walk away, but glanced over his shoulder and gave Web a sad smile before walking away. I could see Web about to cry.  
"Don't worry Web, we'll get outta here somehow. I said trying to comfort her. I looked at the sea and wondered where the guys were, I hoped they were ok, and they would be here soon...  
Garmadons POV  
"now Garmadon.. you see that perch..?" The overlord asked.  
"what about it?" I asked.  
"Grab the helmet Garmadon.. I even rebuilt the celestial clock.. just, grab it.." the overlord ordered.  
"i dont want to!" I yelled.  
"Do it, or they'll die.." he motioned towards where Web was.  
"fine.." I sighed. I grabbed the helmet, as I was being forced to. the clock it stood by began to tick.  
"YES!" The overlord cheered. I stared down at the ground, not proud of myself for giving into his trickery. He started explaining stuff, but I tuned it all out. All I could think about, was how I am being forced to do this against my will.. But if I dont cooperate, he'll kill Web..  
"GARMADON!" He yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"never mind.. you're clearly too stupid to pay attention.." he sighed. I would have replied to that insult, but I was too sad.. The clock seemed to tick much faster then a single second should last. and I wondered why..  
"the real final battle never came.. it was suppose to happen about eleven or twelve years ago.. But because of those girls, it never happened.. therefore the clock is being a little hasty as to get this over with, as it was suppose to all those years ago." The overlord explained, answering my question as if he could read my mind.  
"but.. im not evil.. I may look it, but im not.." I said.  
"Oh, but that will still serve its part my dear Garmadon.." he said. I stared out into the ocean, looking for a sign of hope...

A/N

Web: dont worry Garmadon.. I promise I'll do anything I can...

Garmadon:.. but.. you're trapped...

Web:.. I dont care.. Remember what I said in the last A/N?

Garmadon: dont remind me.. too much censoring..

Alyssa: well, hopefully things wont get too bad..

Web: thanks for jinxing us..

Alyssa: knowing how the show goes, I dont think its hurting anyone.. read and comment.

Web: i cant think of anything funny to add, so yeah.. what she said.

Alyssa: what about.. hey look that random monkey is back!

Monkey: :{D3

Web:.. meh.

Alyssa:.. wow.. really..? you were so excited last time..

Web: yeah, but the past is the past, a-

Wu and Misako: THEFUTUREISTHEFUTURE!

everyone else: O_o

Alyssa: have you guys been eating Lloyds candy again..?

Wu: no, thats just our thing.

Misako: its not our only thing.

Wu: our other thing is jumping on my sweet ride, then riding off to bed so we ca-

Kai: LALLALALALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU!

Alyssa: uh.. please comment before this gets too.. revealing..

Wu: revealing eh? *takes off his hat* you mean, like this? *grin*

Alyssa: MY EYES!

Kai: his head is so.. shiny.. MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!

everyone else: *screams with hoorror*

Alyssa: *points to Sensei* PUT THE HAT ON! *points to the camera* YOU, COMMENT!

Jay: *Screeching like a girl* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK, ITS SO SHINY AND BALD! EEEEEP!

everyone: *freezes and looks at Jay*

Jay:...uh.. BYE!*turns off camera*


	4. Chapter 4 A Perfect Ending Or Beginning?

Webs POV  
"well.. ready to break out?" I asked.  
"well, of course im ready, but how?" Alyssa asked.  
"I'll show you how.. BAM!" I held out a paper clip.  
"thats a paper clip.." she pointed out.  
"no dip Sherlock!" I exclaimed. "im gonna use it to pick the lock." I started reaching out and shoving the paper clip into the key hole. I twisted it around a little, until we heard a little "Click".  
"aha!" I cheered. I opened the door just a tiny bit, and it was clear that we were free.  
"great job!" Alyssa exclaimed.  
"thanks, now shh.." I told her. I crept out of the small jail, and went outside of the camp, with Alyssa following me all the way.  
"that was easy" she stated.  
"yea.. it was." I said.  
"whos there?!" we heard a voice.  
"who is where?" I played with the voice.  
"web? Alyssa?" Kai came out from the trees.  
"kai?! you guys are here!" Alyssa said.  
"yea, the bounty is just over there, we're looking for the temple of light.." Kai stated.  
"oh, we know where that it.." I said.  
"you do?" Kai asked.  
"oh yes.. yes, we, do.." I said.  
"great! can you show us?!" he asked.  
"Of course!" Alyssa exclaimed. we left to the bounty, where we were glad to see everyone. Cole and Minaya quickly hugged Alyssa, and Lloyd and Matt hugged me. Misako, seemed a little suspicious as to why Lloyd was so excited to see me, but she didnt say anything. Alyssa and I led all five ninja to the temple of light, and of course the stone arm had picked up on us escaping, and was now chasing us. but thankfully, we outran them, and got to the temple. Lloyd rung the bell, and the ninja received their elemental swords and new suits. it was really cool to see in person, but I knew what happened after this...  
"so, what do we do after we do this?" Jay asked.  
"next.. we try and stop the clock.. but it fails miserably.." I say.  
"so.. we should skip that?" Kai asked. I looked to Alyssa for her opinion.  
"Yea.. lets just skip that.." she said. We headed back to the bounty, where we slept for the night. but I didnt rest easily, because there was one thing on my mind.. where is Garmadon now? and is he alright...?  
Garmadons POV  
I watched the overlord pace angrily around the room.  
"grr.. THEY ESCAPED!" he yelled for the twentieth time tonight. I was rather glad that they were able to escape. At least Web was safe now. unfortunately, the overlord saw me grinning over this.  
"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT?!" he yelled at me. "you think its a good thing they got away?!" he exclaimed.  
"of course I do!" I yelled.  
"then maybe you need to be taught a lesson!" he yelled. "WARRIORS!" he called, and a few warriors came into the room.  
"what are they going to do to me?" I asked with confidence that I would not be harmed.  
"Warriors.. punish him." The overlord said.  
"haha, punish me? I'd like to see them try."  
Alyssa's POV  
We woke up the next morning and looked at the clock, it said there were only 10 seconds left. It reached zero and we rushed to where the Garmatron was. We had Minaya and Matt stay with Zanes dad. We all ran and saw Garmadon, he looked a little banged up... Okay.. Maybe that was an understatement... He looked horribly injured.. We quickly tried to stop him, but it was no use. He was forced to push the button and Lloyd went to stop him. The canon fired like on the show and Web, Nya, and I held back while the guys fought off the army. The Overlord looked at us and floated over.  
"Oh girls..." He said. We all looked at him.  
"If I can't kill you.. then maybe you'd like to be my slaves!" He yelled. Before we could reacted he shot us with dark matter. "WEB!" Garmadon yelled. "ALYSSA!" Cole shouted. "NYA!" Kai and Jay yelled in unison. I could feel the evil taking over my brain, destroy all the good in me, and Web and Nya as well. I took one look at Cole before I turned evil. I hope they can save us.  
Evil Alyssa's POV  
I stood up, and Web and Nya followed. My mind was filled with evil thought, and I LOVED IT! There was a small goodness trying to fight back, but I silenced it. I watched as the Overlord took over Garmadon's body, it was very amusing watching him cry out in pain, seeking help he would never receive. The three of us ran over and jumped onto the Gramatron.  
"Bye bye... FOREVER!" Nya yelled.  
"So long losers!" Web said.  
"I guess I won't be needing THIS anymore." I said ripping off the locket Cole gave me. I threw it at him and he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at it. We all had an evil laugh together and went through the portal. Look out Ninjago, your doom has arrived.  
Evil Webs POV  
We appeared back in Ninjago, and it grew dark. I was enjoying peoples misery.. but.. when Garmadon was taken over.. It.. It still pained me to see.. But that doesnt matter!.. does it...? I dont even know any more! The overlord began shooting dark matter at people, and it was very amusing.. yet.. it still felt wrong.. there was a good side in me fighting back.. no matter how much I tried to fight it, it still fought back hard. It was strange.. but I got it to silence for a while. But... it still bothered me..  
Lloyds POV  
"did.. did we lose..?" Jay asked.  
"No.. No, we will win.. just not today..." I said.  
"Lloyd.. Can I ask you something..?" My real mom asked me.  
"uh.. I.. I guess.." I said. We walked somewhere private, and she instantly questioned me.  
"what is going on between Web and Garmadon..?" she asked. I froze.  
"uh.." I couldnt speak.  
"well..?" she asked. I couldnt hold it in.  
"they're married, they had a kid, thats who Matts' father is, and they've been married for like 8 years!" I exclaimed quickly. she stared at me wide-eyed.  
"you..you're kidding.. right..?" she asked. I shook my head, ashamed that I had to tell her such information.  
"are you okay..?" I asked her, a little concerned.  
"I.. Im fine Lloyd.. I will always have my son" she hugged me.  
"...I love you mom.." I hugged her back, still not entirely used to calling her mom..  
"guys guys!" Jay ran over, ruining the moment.  
"what..?" I asked.  
"we've found a way back! first, Zane's dad is going to take us on the bounty, and second, theres a giant robot!..thing.. for you to ride in!" he exclaimed.  
"whoa really?!" I asked.  
"yea!" he was excited. look out Overlord, we're coming for you..  
Cole's POV  
I picked up the locket that Alyssa threw at me and put it in my pocket. 'Did she mean it?' I thought to myself. 'NO, she couldn't have, it was the evil, it HAD to be.' I thought as we ran to the Temple of light. We ran in and found the Golden Mech. We ran onto the Bounty and flew towards Ninjago, at least I think it was Ninjago. We got there and hid in the shadows. The Golden Mech was destroyed, Dareth controlled the Stone Army, and we made our way up to the Overlord just like the girls told us, although Lloyd didn't have a broken foot. We made our way up to the top, but Alyssa came out of nowhere and blocked our way. We tried to get by, but she attacked with the ninja moves WE taught her. Without warning I was hit with dark matter from above.  
"COLE! Get up!" Lloyd said.  
"I'm hit... just go around her, I'll take care of it. They nodded and ran pass when I tackled her. We stood up, but I held her back with a hug. At one point I think I felt her hug me back, but I couldn't tell.  
"Don't worry Alyssa, we'll get through this, do it for Minaya... for me.." I whispered through the evil poisoning me. She looked like she was about to cry. Then the evil took over my brain, and the rest was a blur.  
Lloyd's POV  
I climbed the steps alone and faced the Overlord.  
"THIS... ENDS... NOW!" I yelled.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A SWORD!" He chuckled.  
"I don't need a sword.." I said using my powers.  
"Then all I have to say is... goodbye." He said. Then he shot dark matter at me. The battle went on just like the girls said it would. Thanks to them, I knew JUST what to do. I destroyed the Overlord, casting my light everywhere! but then.. everything went black.  
Alyssa's POV  
I woke up and looked around, the city was back to normal and I was no longer evil.  
"ALYSSA!" Cole yelled. I looked over and he was running towards me.  
"COLE!" I yelled. We ran each other and kissed.  
"I believe this belongs to you..." Cole said holding out my locket. I put it on and smiled at him.  
"MOMMY!" I looked over and saw Minaya running to us.  
"MINAYA!" Cole and I said in unison. She hugged me tightly and he had a group hug. It was nice to have my family back, and to know that the Overlord was defeated for good. We let go and reunited with the group.  
Webs POV  
I opened my eyes to see the bright sunlight.. wait.. I was just evil wasnt i..? and... and im not now.. so.. Lloyd, must've finally destroyed the overlord as he was always destined to! and that means... I ran over to a pile of rubble, and started digging, when a hand popped out. I grabbed it, and pulled Garmadon out. he was finally the way he was suppose to be.  
"Garmy!" I hugged him tightly.  
"web!" he hugged me back.  
"we.. we defeated him..?" he asked.  
"yes, we did!" I hugged him tighter.  
"daddy! mommy!" Matt ran over to us and joined the hug. then Garmadon pulled away and looked at something behind me. I turned around and saw Misako.  
"Misako.. I..." Garmadon started.  
"its fine Garmadon.. I understand." she nodded at him.  
"...Thank you" he smiled. then Wu walked over.  
"brother..?" he asked.  
"yes..?" Garmadon questioned.  
"you.. you finally look.. good!" Wu exclaimed.  
"are you saying i use to not look good..?" Garmadon joked. Wu chuckled.  
"guys! we finally won! whooo!" Jay exclaimed.  
"hey, where is Lloyd..?" Misako asked. right on time, Lloyd rode down on his golden dragon.  
"guys.. that.. was.. GREAT!" he exclaimed.  
"so, is the overlord gone for good..?" Jay asked.  
"I hope so, im getting sick of fighting that butt nugget." I replied. Lloyd gave a hug to Misako, then me and Garmadon.  
"Garmadon.. I must ask you one thing.." Misako said.  
"yes..?" Garmadon asked.  
"why didnt you just tell me..?" she asked.  
"I.. I just.. I didnt want to hurt you.. But I love Web now.. and I apologize for never telling you" he said.  
"I would have understood Garmadon. but you are forgiven" she smiled at him.  
"thank you.." he said, and turned to me. "and I love you" he smiled at me. I smiled back at him, and gave him a small kiss.  
Alyssa's POV  
Finally there was peace in Ninjago and everything was happy, we even STILL had the Bounty. We fixed a few things, like finding Zane's dad, finding Miasko, and defeating the Overlord for good. Kai gave his speech how 'There will always be need for a ninja' and we walked to see the sunset just like in the show. I stood there standing next to my HUSBAND and holding my DAUGHTER. I looked over at my best friend Web, and we gave each other a wink. We had finally fixed what we had messed up. I thought back to when we first met the ninja, and every adventure in between. 'It was a perfect ending...' I thought. 'or, was it a perfect BEGINNING?...' I didn't care though, the Overlord was gone for good, and peace was finally achieved, and at that moment, and I know Web felt the same, I couldn't be happier...

A/N

Alyssa: YAY! HAPPY ENDING! ^-^

Web: did you know that the proper way of spelling 'yay' is 'yeah' ?

Alyssa: dont care T_T

Web: well it bothers me so you should

Alyssa: whatever.. read and comment..

Web: we're not ending this shiz early, the A/N is what people live for! You should know that by now, I mean, we've been doing this for how long now? four months maybe..

Alyssa: I'm REALLY not in the mood to do this today..

Web: yeah? and I really wasnt in the mood to post, but I did it to please you. In fact, all week I've been in a horrible mood, I mean, I usually am, but this week.. its for another reason..

Alyssa: what reason?

Web: If I told you, you would regret it.

Alyssa: O_O okay.. anything random to add?

Web:.. You know your day is going to be a fail, when you're brushing your hair, drop the brush in the toilet, then some how cause the shower doors to fall over... true story..

Alyssa: O_o Okay... Just comment..

Web: maybe they don't want to comment.. maybe they _cant_ comment, like Action. She still needs to make a fanpop. so yeah.. yeah.

Alyssa: T_T *turns off camera*

~17.6 seconds later~

Web: *turns on camera*..psst.? anyone there..? Alyssa left.. to go.. do.. what ever she does..

Cole: shhh.. I'm stealing someones cake... *grabs a slab of cake* ...mmmm! SO YUMMY! AHA!

Kai:..riiiiiiight..

Garmadon:.. Why?

Cole: I LIKE THE CAEK! MEH CAEK! I LIEK CAEK!

Garmadon:..okay then...

Web: so, lets throw a party!

Jay: HOORAY PARTAY!

Kai: I like parties..

Cole: I LIEK CAEK!

Web: now all we need are the snaeks..

snakes: WE'RE HERE!

Web: no, your name tag is wrong..

Snaeks: ...

Web: better!

Jay: hey, sparkly purple gay fuzzy turd is here.

Overdork: WAAASSUUPP?!

Garmadon: oh great.. its you..

Overdork: COME HERE MY ARMY! WE GONNA PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTAY!

stone army: *marches in*

Web: welcome pebble crusaders, to our party of random shiz.

Misako: SC-SCROLLS!? O_o

Wu: NU!

Misako: WAAAAAAAAAAH!

Zane: this is rather obnoxious.

Web: ATROCIOUS!

!. theres a goat..

Goat: BHAHAHAHA!

Garmadon: a strange goat..

Web: oh that reminds me, Garmadon..

Garmadon: hm?

Web: we're getting a pet Dalek.

Garmadon:.. a pet wha..?

Web: its a little squishy thing.. with veins sticking out and little crusty things around its eye.. It has tentacles..It hates its own existence, and wants to exterminate.. every thing..

Garmadon:.. what could go wrong, right?

Web: exactly!.. oh and we're naming it Lenny. Dalek Lenny.

Garmadon:.. okay.

Dalek Lenny: EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!

Web: aaaaw, hi Lenny :3

Dalek Lenny: MUST EXTERMINATE! *points blasty thingy at Misako*

Misako: SCROOOOOOOOOOOOLLS!

Dalek Lenny: EXTERMINATE!

Web: no no Lenny, you can't exterminate.

Dalek Lenny: EXTE-

Web: no.

Dalek Lenny: ...EX-

Garmadon: no Lenny.

Dalek Lenny:...ex-

Garmadon: *slaps Lenny* NO!... HOLY MOTHER OF SHIZ THAT HURT!

Web: well, he's in his armor. so.. you're not suppose to touch it.. it.. like.. burns your skin...

Garmadon: *holding his hand* that.. HURT!

Dalek Lenny: I...I can.. Feel.. Daleks are not suppose to have emotions!

Web: great, shush Lenny, before you want to kill yourself.

Dalek Lenny: I..Must... No...

Web:.. oh boy...

Garmadon:... make him come out of the armor thing... robot.. whatever... its called...

Dalek Lenny: must.. exterminate.. myself.. *runs away*

Web:.. we're terrible pet owners.

Garmadon: the worst..

Jay:...OOOOOOOOKAY THEN..

Lloyd:..Why not just get a rabbit in a fez?

Web:.. okay... no wait.. I'm gonna wear a fez... *puts on a fez*

Overdork: *floats over*.. what in the name of sanity is on your head?

Web: this is a fez, I wear a fez now, fez's are cool...

Overdork:... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FEZ'S ARE EEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL! *runs away and knocks over the camera*

*camera falls.. camera breaks.. JAY! WE NEED A NEW CAMERA!*

Note:  
Web: yes, I love doctor who as well.. But not nearly as much as I love Ninjago :3


End file.
